Legendary/Seven
/Seven/Tess Legendary. What would you do if you were on the verge of war? Of blood, and fighting, and death? I'm scared - I guess everyone is. I just might not be as good as the others at hiding it. But we'll win this war - I'm sure of it. Hope is all we have left. I hope we win the war. I hope I'll be one of the honored. Legendary. ~ Ty looks like he's about to erupt. "D-Domino?" he splutters. Art nods gravely. "But Art - he trained with us - he's a Legendary at heart!" Art just shakes his head. "But he's been working with the enemy for too long, Tyberius. That's what matters - the present, not the past." Art tries to get up, but he falls. I run up to him instantly. "Tess." he breathes, as Ty helps me haul him up. "Tess... you're here." he whsipers staring at me. "Of course. I'm right here, Art. Right here..." I walk Art up to Angela and Ben, who - surprisingly - have bundles of herbs and cobwebs at their paws, no doubt to patch up Art. "Don't worry, Tess. He'll be as good as new soon." Angela reassures me. They get Art in a comfortable position before treating his wounds. "Angela, are you -" "Tess, listen." Angela drops her cobwebs and comes up to me. "He'll be fine, alright? Go and help Tyberius and Gwen with battle plans." she indicates to behind me, where the remainign Legendaries have gathered. She gently pishes me away before going back to Art. I turn around, walking wiht my eyes to the ground. I don't even know how ar I'm supposed to go. That is, until I crash into something. No, someone. "Whoa! Anastasia, be careful!" I look up to see Ty smiling, his stormy gray eyes calming me. "Sory." I mutter, averting my gaze. I then feel his tail wrap around me. "Hey." he says softly. "Tess, it'll be fine." I look up at him, bewildered. He pulls away immedeately. "You called me Tess." he gives me a crooked smile. "Well, I'm not going to keep calling you that, not as long as you keep calling me Ty." "Very well, Tyberius. Happy now?" I say mockingly. "I'm sorry to say this, but I pass.' He winks at me and I crack up. "Tess, Tyberius." I turn to see Gwen behind us, and I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. "We need you two for battle plans." I glance at Ty, and he gives me a reassuring smile. It works like magic. "Very well, Gwen." Ty nods his head. "Come on, Anastasia." he says beckoning me, and we walk to where the other Legendaries have gathered. ~ "So I'm thinking we should go from two sides." Gwen says. Some of the cats nod, but I shake my head. "That's what they're expecting from us. They've been able to beat us so far because they they know every single move we make because we do the same thing every time." "It's partially Domino's fault." Ty points out, and I shrug. "That's true, but not the point here. Let's try something they won't expect. Something absurd, but with a good backup." "And what do you think we should do then, Tess?" A light brown tom - Mark, I think his name was - asks. I give him a sly smile. "Let's send two cats to both enterances of their base. Like some sort of bargaining trick. Maybe find something to trade for the prisoners. But it'll be a con, and we need to get to their leader." I see some of the cats nod their heads, but Gwen still looks skeptical. "And what about the 'backup'?" she asks, her eyes narrowed. "That's where your plan comes in, Gwen." I hear the quiet cheers of the Legendaries around me, and I smile. I've actually done something for the cause. I'm going to be the best. ~ "Tess?" I'm watching the sunset - the colors blend together in a perfect and beautiful way. Turning around, I see Ty. "Oh. Hi." I shift over to give him some space. "Anastasia, when did you get so good at battle planning?" he asks a bit wistfully. I just shrug. "Honestly, I don't know. My father, Casy..." To my surprise, Ty laughs. "My sister Cassandra doesn't teach battle tactics like that. It must've been all you, Anastasia." he marvels. "I guess." I answer simply. "But I doubt it." "Anastasia." Ty shakes his head impatiently. "You've got real talent. Maybe we have a chance of winning this war after all." I smile. "Maybe we do." Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Legendary